


The End is the Beginning is the End

by edema_ruh



Series: Delivered from the Blast [10]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Blood, Captivity, Chains, Coming Untouched, Doppelganger, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hostage Situations, Human Experimentation, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Reader Enjolras, Past Torture, Police Brutality, Public Humiliation, Sexual Content, Superheroes, Superpowers, Teasing, Telepathy, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Wrongful Imprisonment, and all these things on the tags, boot licking, in case you thought things couldnt get worse, it envolves severe mind control, mental manipulation, please read the tags for this one, think again :-), this chapter is very heavy and i would not recomment reading it if youre light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edema_ruh/pseuds/edema_ruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End is the Beginning is the End

**Author's Note:**

> Please, make sure you've read the tags before you continue.

Waking up in handcuffs was not new to Grantaire, but waking up in handcuffs on a dark abandoned factory building with a gag on his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes certainly was. 

He tried to free himself from the cuffs bonding his arms to some sort of pipe above his head, but it was to no avail. He realized his ankles were also restrained, which only made him more eager to free himself. The rattling sound of the handcuffs colliding with the pipe called the attention from the person beside him, and suddenly there were a pair of ankles lightly leaning against his. He tried to say something, but his voice was muffled by the gag and whatever he was trying to say turned into an angry grunt.  

As time ticked by the memories returned to him, but instead of helping they only made Grantaire more confused. The Bossuet from the future had turned into a wormhole, which swallowed Joly. He tried to help Joly but Enjolras... Enjolras had mentally manipulated him. Deliberately. They would need to talk about that in the future. 

Then the wormhole had grown and swallowed Grantaire too, despite his desperate – _induced_ – attempt to escape. The last thing he remembered was feeling like he was being torn apart and a harsh collision with concrete. A phantom pain on his neck reminded him of something that he couldn’t be sure of. 

He tried to use his powers to break his handcuffs and find out what the hell was going on – where were Enjolras and his friends after all? - but nothing happened. It was as if his powers were gone. 

Grantaire ended up falling asleep again after hours passed and nothing happened. When he woke up again, there was someone grunting beside him, but he couldn’t see who it was. He tried to grunt back and reassure the person, but found his throat was dry and raspy. 

What seemed like an eternity passed before two pairs of footsteps echoed on the floor, and suddenly his blindfold was gone with a rough pull. Grantaire couldn’t see who had taken it off, because the person was already moving quickly across the hall. Grantaire blinked a few times against the sudden light filling his eyes, dim as it was, and it took a bit longer until his vision was focused enough to see who was cuffed beside him. 

It was Combeferre. 

The man looked pale and vulnerable, which was so terribly uncommon that it made Grantaire's heart flutter. There was a bruise on his cheekbone and his lip was split beneath the gag on his mouth. His glasses were gone, but he still looked at Grantaire with confusion and wariness. Turning his head to look to his other side, he saw an unconscious Enjolras, head lolled to the side. The rest of his friends were lined up beside Enjolras, some stirring into consciousness and some already awake and fidgeting against the  bondings like Grantaire had. Whoever took their blindfolds off returned, and was now standing in front of the Amis, waiting. Grantaire tried to see their face, but couldn’t, since the person was standing on the darkest spot on the room. 

Enjolras finally came back to his senses a few moments later, blinking in confusion and looking around. His expression relaxed when he saw Grantaire, but a frown returned to his brow when he realized his hands were tied above his head. He was madly trying to rid himself of the handcuffs when a familiar voice cut in. 

"Lights", the voice ordered in a tone that didn’t accept questions. Suddenly all the lights in the room were turned on, and Grantaire's sensible eyes stung at the sudden clarity. "Greetings, citizens". 

Grantaire thought he was going crazy, because the voice sounded exactly like Enjolras. 

As Grantaire's vision stopped hurting and his eyes finally focused on the people in front of him, he didn’t understand what he was seeing. 

Because there was a very fancy chair a few meters away from his feet, and on this chair Enjolras was sitting, blonde curls brushed back and chin raised in defiance. 

But, on the other hand, Enjolras was sitting right beside Grantaire, handcuffed, and looking as confused as the cynic was. 

The Enjolras sitting in front of them smiled, in the way an evil person smiles before doing something horrible. He straightened himself on the chair, looking pleased, and let out a scoff. 

"You all must be so confused. Deary, why don’t you take these gags off them?" 

The man standing behind Enjolras' chair nodded, finally moving away from the shadows. Grantaire frowned when he saw an exact copy of himself; the only difference was that this version had a very big scar on the right cheek. 

Grantaire's doppelganger marched towards the Amis and pulled their gags down carelessly, not caring if the movement hurt them or not. None of them dared to say a thing until the copy walked back to Enjolras' chair, standing behind him once more. 

Curiously, it was the tied Enjolras who broke the silence. 

"Who are you?" 

The menacing-looking Enjolras – Grantaire decided to call him Evil-Enjolras on his head, because he definitely looked evil – smirked at this, crossing his legs and resting both hands above one knee. 

"Allow me to explain", he started, smirk never leaving his rosy lips. "You and your merry band were sent here through a wormhole with a perfect timing to fix all my problems". 

"I asked _who are you_ ", Enjolras growled, scowling at his doppelganger. 

Evil-Enjolras pouted, frowning. 

"Why, I'm Enjolras", the man responded, as if he was explaining something obvious to a small child. "The correct question is, who are _you_ ". 

" _I_ am Enjolras", Enjolras said, sounding angry. 

"Well, not in this world", Evil-Enjolras chuckled. "But the case is, you're not from this world. You're from another one". 

Combeferre muttered something quietly under his breath beside Grantaire, but the cynic couldn’t hear what it was. 

"Precisely!", Evil-Enjolras said, smiling widely. "Combeferre is right. Speak up, if you will?" 

Combeferre sent Evil-Enjolras a glare before shaking his head. 

"We're probably on an alternate universe", he explained. "We must have fallen here after we were sent through the wormhole. These are probably the versions of ourselves from this alternate dimension". 

"Accurate as always, dear friend", Evil-Enjolras praised. "I must say, your wormhole made quite a mess on this side. Wreckage and people flying all around, we were lucky R could close it before it grew even further. But it brought me something better than wreckage", he finally got up from his chair, slowly walking the distance between himself and the tied up Amis. He stopped right in front of Enjolras, looking down at him. "It brought me you". 

"Why did you tie us?" Grantaire asked, feeling something bad was about to happen and trying to diverge the attention from Enjolras. "I mean, if we're so good for you why tie us up? It's not like we're going to attack you or anything". 

Evil-Enjolras stared at Grantaire curiously, blinking a few times before crouching in front of the cynic so they would be at the same eye level. 

"You're so cute", Evil-Enjolras said, and it sounded so much like the actual Enjolras – _his_ Enjolras – that a shiver ran down his spine. "But you'll soon find out that you're not as smart as you think you are". 

"Just tell us what you want", Grantaire said, rolling his eyes. "Your bad guy pose isn't working out very well". 

Evil-Enjolras stood up, placing both hands on his hips and smiling before staring back at Grantaire. 

"How's this for a bad guy pose?" Evil-Enjolras asked, taking Grantaire's cheeks between both hands and looking the man deep in the eye. A brain-splitting headache overcame Grantaire, making the man scream in pain and Enjolras struggle harder against his bonding, yelling something that sounded like "stop!". 

Evil-Enjolras let go of Grantaire, whose head fell limply towards his chest. He waited until Grantaire was able to lift his head, blood oozing from his nostrils and face pale and sweaty, before he gently caressed the curls away from Grantaire's eyes. The cynic tried weakly to escape from the touch, but Evil-Enjolras held him still as he cleansed the blood away from Grantaire's upper lip. 

"You all must be wondering why you can't use your powers right now", Evil-Enjolras said absentmindedly, sounding cold and detached. Enjolras looked nothing like marble when compared to this man. "Well, I believe the technology in this world is way more advanced then the one in yours. You can thank these power-inhibiting handcuffs", he pointed to the cuffs restraining Joly, but then frowned. "Curious. We don’t have this one in this world". 

Joly flinched away when Evil-Enjolras raised his chin, studying the young doctor. 

"Joly, isn't it?", Enjolras asked, caressing Joly's hair. "Huh. Your ability is quite useful, if you want my opinion. Grantaire, take him to preparations". Evil-Grantaire immediately marched towards a now sobbing Joly, ignoring Bossuet's cries of "no!" And un-cuffing him from the pipe. Joly tried to kick and bite at Grantaire to no avail as the man dragged him away from the Amis and doubled the corner of the hall, disappearing from view.  

"Just say what you want already!" Courfeyrac cried, angry. Evil-Enjolras strolled in front of the Amis, pensive.  

"Well, why should I reveal my intentions to you?" He asked. "I'll let you figure it out by yourselves". 

"I'm sure we can negotiate", Enjolras told his doppelganger. "We'll make up for whatever inconvenience we brought your world, and we'll be gone back to ours. I'm sure we can come to a deal". 

Evil-Enjolras scoffed at this, looking at his copy with disdain. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, as if he was extremely disappointed in Enjolras. 

"Look man", Grantaire said. "We're sorry if we hurt someone you care about. The wormhole wasn’t created by us, we couldn’t control it and we sure as hell didn’t want to end up here. And I'm no expert on this handcuff technology but I'm pretty sure that whatever effect this has won't last after we take them off. And we will take them off eventually; trust me, I've been arrested many times for public indecency, I know how to get rid of a handcuff. And you won't want to be on my bad side when I get free, so yeah. Just give us back Joly and let us go now and maybe I won't punch you on your pretty face". 

Enjolras was eyeing him with a weird expression, but Evil-Enjolras let out a cold laugh that made Grantaire's blood freeze. Damn, he was definitely a very evil version of Enjolras if just his laugh could make Grantaire this scared. 

"You know what, R?" Evil-Enjolras said, and the use of the nickname made Grantaire scowl. "I don’t think you're understanding what's going on". 

Evil-Enjolras walked up to Grantaire, crouching down in front of him exactly like he had before. Grantaire expected another mental attack to cause him pain, but instead, the evil version of his boyfriend caressed his cheek delicately. He leaned forward, lips resting against Grantaire's ear, breath tickling his neck and sending a shiver down Grantaire's spine. He flinched away from the man, trying to get away, but the handcuffs on his wrists stopped him from putting much distance between himself and Enjolras' doppelganger. 

"Maybe I'll have to teach you how to behave just like I did to my R", Evil-Enjolras whispered on Grantaire's ear, biting on the lobe before kneeling standing up again right in front of Grantaire. 

"Just leave him alone", Enjolras growled to his doppelganger, looking furious. 

"You all should start working on accepting that your lives have changed forever", Evil-Enjolras told the Amis. "You should probably say your goodbyes now, because it's very unlikely you'll ever see each other again. As for you", he told Grantaire, who was breathing rapidly and struggling harder against the handcuffs. "I have a very special lesson just for you". 

"Stop this, just stop", Enjolras said again, struggling too. 

"Just like you, we have been given powers by BL Industries", Evil-Enjolras said. "Though we gained them on very different circumstances. I'm sure you'll find out really soon about that", he scoffed. "But unlike you, we _earned_ this powers. Geez, you complain about the rich being given whatever they want on a silver platter but you didn’t even have to fight for these abilities", he scoffed. "And for that, I am in control of my telepathy way better than you, _Enjolras_ ", he said the name with disdain, letting every syllable roll on his tongue as if it was venom. "I can tell what a man's deepest, dirtiest secret is. I dare to go into a person's mind the way _you_ never would. And the nicest part, is I can make _them_ tell me things they would never tell anyone else". 

"Leave Grantaire alone", Enjolras barked. "It's me you want". 

"But it isn't", Evil-Enjolras smiled. "I want _him._ Let's find out who the true R is, shall we?". 

Grantaire was still trying to flinch away from Enjolras' doppelganger, to no avail. His head was bowed down, avoiding the man's gaze, as he sunk further and further against the wall. Evil-Enjolras stood tall before him, hands behind his back in an interested pose. 

"Tell me for how long you've _lusted_ for Enjolras", Evil-Enjolras instructed, mentally commanding Grantaire to obey. Enjolras' heart fluttered inside his chest. 

"For as long as I can remember", Grantaire answered, looking up at Evil-Enjolras with glassy eyes that showed he was being forced to obey. "Since the first time I saw him". 

"How cute", Evil-Enjolras scoffed. "And for how long have you loved him?" 

"For the same amount of time", Grantaire said with no hesitation, unfocused eyes gazing at the man above him. 

"And what do you want to do with him?" Evil-Enjolras smirked, bright white teeth practically shining menacingly. 

Grantaire seemed to hesitate, mouth opening and closing like a fish. His cheeks were red from embarrassment. 

" _Answer me_ ", Evil-Enjolras growled. 

"I want to please him", Grantaire said, breath catching in his throat. "I want to be good for him. I want to give him pleasure using my mouth and my body, and I want him to use me as his fuckdoll whenever he wants to. I want to be his". 

Evil-Enjolras smiled, pleased. 

"And what do you want him to do with you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. On the floor, all the Amis stared up at Evil-Enjolras with anger. 

"I want him to fuck me", Grantaire replied, tears finally rolling down his cheeks from his glassy eyes. He had an empty expression. "I want him to do whatever he wants to me, to claim me, to own me". 

"What else? Give me details, chérie", Evil-Enjolras teased. _Tell me just the sexual things_ , he ordered Grantaire mentally. 

"I want him to come on my face", Grantaire said, voice trembling and face as red as a tomato. The tears were still running down his face. "I want him to let me suck him off until he comes. He can tie me on his bed and fuck me senseless. He can do whatever he wants and I'll take it eagerly". 

Evil-Enjolras clapped his hands together, smiling widely. 

"Isn't it amazing?", he cheered. "Look how loved you are, Enjolras. This man right here is willing to do anything for you". 

Enjolras was looking down, biting his lower lip in anger and not wanting to look up at his copy. All the Amis were sending Evil-Enjolras words of anger and curses. 

"Why don’t you tell me more, huh?" He kneeled in front of Grantaire, reaching for his crotch and caressing it. He could feel Grantaire growing harder beneath his touch, and the cynic let out a whimper as he tried to get away. 

"Stop this, leave him alone!" Enjolras yelled, hands desperately shaking against the handcuffs. 

"Let him go!", Combeferre supported. 

"I've seen all your filthy fantasies, R", Evil-Enjolras whispered – basically _purred_. "I bet you're getting turned on just from being tied up in front of me. Because we have the same face, after all, don’t we?" He chuckled. "The same face. The same voice. The same _touches_ ", he grabbed Grantaire's member through his pants, making the man whimper again. 

"Don’t listen to him, R", Enjolras instructed beside him, sounding desperate. "I'm right here. He's not me. I would never do this to you". 

"Oh, I can hear you begging for me to just take you, right here, right now", Evil-Enjorlas continued, pulling Grantaire's curls to force the man to look him in the eye. "In front of all your friends. You'd love this, wouldn’t you?" 

"Why are you doing this, just stop!" Combeferre begged. 

"The degradation it would bring", Evil-Enjolras scorned, biting Grantaire's neck. "The pretty look on your face as I fucked you until you begged for mercy. You _know_ you'd love it". 

"Please", Grantaire whimpered, voice small. His eyes were shut tight and his head was turned to face away from Evil-Enjolras.  

"Please what?" Evil-Enjolras teased. 

Grantaire let out a shaky breath, fresh tears leaking from his closed eyes. 

Evil-Enjolras drew his hand away from Grantaire's erection, standing up. 

"Of course", he scoffed. "I would never give that to you. You're not worthy of me, or of my cock. You would have to _beg_ ". 

"R, don't listen to him", Enjolras told him, looking at his boyfriend beside him. Grantaire was shaking hard and crying, breath hitching on his throat, eyes closed. "I'm right here, the real me, he's not me, R". 

"But he wishes you were", Evil-Enjolras smiled, raising his foot and placing on Grantaire's shoulder, forcing him to lean hard against the wall. "He _likes_ the humiliation. He gets off on it. Look at how hard he is". 

"Please, just stop this!" Enjolras cried. How on earth this man, this monster, could be his version on this world? How could they look exactly the same when this version of himself was made of everything Enjolras despised the most? 

"Black my boots", Evil-Enjolras ordered Grantaire, who let out a sob. 

"No", he managed to whimper weakly, turning his head. 

"That's an _order_ ", Evil-Enjolras commanded coldly. 

Grantaire let out another sob and looked up at Evil-Enjolras with unfocused eyes, as he licked the boot pressing on his shoulder soundly. He licked it unstoppably until Evil-Enjolras grew tired, pushing Grantaire's face away with his foot and standing on two feet again. 

"Atta boy", he praised, crouching in front of Grantaire again. "Look at this. So beautiful", he caressed the man's cheek, patting Grantaire's crotch absentmindedly. "Look me in the eye, Grantaire". 

Grantaire looked at Evil-Enjolras with reddish eyes. 

"Would you like to suck me off?" 

"N-no", Grantaire muttered, lip quivering. Evil-Enjolras scoffed. 

"Would you like to suck _Enjolras_ off?" He asked, mocking. 

Grantaire shut his lips tight, closing his eyes and struggling against the mental command to answer. 

" _Answer me_ ", Evil-Enjolras commanded, growling. Beside Grantaire, Enjolras was crying too, desperate to help his boyfriend but unable to do so. 

"Y-y-yes", Grantaire let out, breath hitching on his throat. 

"Yes what?" 

"Y-yes, I would l-like to s-suck Enjolras off-f", Grantaire sobbed. 

"Then we're settled", Evil-Enjolras smiled as if he was pleased. "Enjolras and I are the same person, R. There will be no difference sucking me or him off". 

"R, don't listen to him", Enjolras pleaded, tears running down his pale cheeks. "We are not the same person, you hear me? I would never do this to you, tell you those lies! Don't believe him, we're not the same". 

Evil-Enjolras leaned forward, planting sloppy kisses on Grantaire's neck until he reached his ear. 

"I love you", he purred, warm breath on Grantaire's neck. "And I want you", he kissed his earlobe, "And I need you", he kissed his shoulder, "and you are completely, unmistakably _mine_ ", he growled, kissing Grantaire on the lips. 

He had mimicked what Enjolras told Grantaire back on the manor to convince him to stay. He sounded exactly like Enjolras, and just the thought that the man he admired, loved and venerated could be this cold and cruel sent another sob to Grantaire's throat. 

"Leave him alone", Enjolras pleaded weakly. 

Evil-Enjolras placed a hand on Grantaire's throat, chocking him lightly. His grip was strong but not enough to block Grantaire's airway. 

"You're pathetic", he told Grantaire, forcing the man to look deep into his eyes. "You're useless, worthless, and the only reason I've ever put up with you is because I pitied you. And now the only reason I keep you around is because I've looked into your head, and I know how badly you want me to fuck you. And maybe I would, if you weren't so filthy, so impure. You don't deserve me. You don’t deserve even to be around me. But I let you stay because maybe in the future, if you beg me enough, I'll let you suck me off. That way I'll shut this stupid mouth of yours". 

"P-please", Grantaire sobbed, breathless. 

"Every insecurity you've ever had was right. I never loved you and I never will. You're only a fuckdoll to me, Grantaire, and you'll never be anything else. Our friends only put up with your shit because they feel too sorry for you to tell you to piss off. You disgust us. We all wish you would just go away and disappear without us having to tell you to, because you're a nuisance and you disgust us. The only thing you're good for is for fucking, and that's it. You will never be worth of anything, you didn’t even believe in our cause. You were only there because of your crush on me". 

"Don't listen to him, R, please", Enjolras begged. 

"I know how you kept thinking of sucking me off while I delivered speeches on the Musain. How you dreamed of me tying you up and having my way with you, and I know how much you're enjoying this. You enjoy being degraded, you enjoy being humiliated, and you are _loving this_ ". 

"N-n-no", Grantaire muttered weakly, voice shaky and breathless. 

"Yes you do. I can see it in your head. Now beg to suck my cock". 

"P-please", Grantaire cried, sobbing. 

"Stop this, just stop, oh my god", Combeferre begged. 

"Do it", Evil-Enjolras growled. 

"P-p-please E-Enjolras, l-let me suck y-your c-cock", Grantaire muttered, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Grantaire, you're useless and the only reason I'd ever let you suck me off is because sucking dick is the only thing you're good for. I would never be able to love someone as ugly, as annoying and as _pathetic_ as you are. Therefore, I'm going to tie you up and fuck you senseless until you learn how to be more worthy of me, and only then I will let you suck me off. Now be a good boy and come for me". 

Grantaire came inside his pants with a cry, starting to sob as his body went limp from the exhaustion. His head was hanging limp, cheeks red from humiliation, tears still running down it. His wrists were blistered from his struggles against the handcuffs and the only sign he was still awake was the way his chest was raising and falling fast with each sob that left his throat. 

"You're ok, R, you'll be ok", Enjolras tried to reassure, but Grantaire flinched at his voice. 

"There. Now you've learned your lesson", Evil-Enjolras said coldly, looking at Grantaire with scorn. "And maybe you should all think better before trying to cross me again". 

"We should go", a voice said, and they all looked up to see Evil-Grantaire standing up on the end of the hall. He looked angry. 

"Is everything ready?" Evil-Enjolras asked, strolling towards his lover. 

"Yeah. Everyone's already waiting outside. BL is going to get here any minute now, we should open the portal and get this on with". 

"Perfect. Tell them to come in", Evil-Enjolras instructed. Evil-Grantaire nodded, still looking upsed, and went back through where he came. 

"Well, our time together has been lovely, but unfortunately I must leave. I have a world to take over, after all", Evil-Enjolras smiled. 

"You'll pay for this", Enjolras threatened, angrily. "I'll find you, and you'll pay". 

"Careful, or the next person on the list will be you", Evil-Enjolras replied. Evil-Grantaire came back, followed by the rest of their friends. They were perfect doppelgangers of every single Ami, and Evil-Bahorel came dragging an unconscious Joly behind him. 

"Where are you taking him?" Bossuet yelled, struggling. "Joly! Leave him alone, Joly!" 

Evil-Grantaire outstretched both hands towards the chair where Evil-Enjolras had been sitting, and shockwaves were emanated from his palms. The building started to vibrate as if it was about to fall down, and suddenly a blue vortex appeared on the middle of the room. It grew further and further until it was large enough for a person to go through, and the Evil-Amis started to jump on it, one by one, until only Evil-Enjolras and Evil-Grantaire remained. 

"It's been a pleasure", Evil-Enjolras said, smiling. "Good luck with BL". 

"We should uncuff them", Evil-Grantaire muttered. "BL will never believe they're us if they are found handcuffed to the pipes". 

"You're right as always, R", Evil-Enjolras said, placing a kiss on the man's lips. "Uncuff them". 

Evil-Grantaire looked at the restrained group with disdain and made a simple wave with his hand. All the handcuffs were immediately opened, and the Amis could finally free their hands, lowering their arms. The only one who remained still was Grantaire. 

"Now, don't expect to use your powers so soon, the effect will still last for a little longer", Evil-Enjolras told them coldly. "And you already know what will happen if you attempt to go after us. Well, goodbye". 

Enjolras made a sign for Grantaire to go through the wormhole first, and then followed him, both disappearing into the blue vortex. The Amis stared in horror as the evil versions of themselves went to their universe, leaving them behind, and no one moved when the wormhole closed.  

There was a long silence in which no one dared to say anything. Enjolras finally broke it by crawling his way to where Grantaire was still sitting, arms lifted by the now loose handcuffs. He touched the man's arm, trying to urge it down, but he flinched. 

"R, it's me, it's the real me", Enjolras whispered reassuringly. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just trying to h-" 

"Don't touch me", Grantaire interrupted, voice barely a shaky whisper. 

"R, plea-" 

"I said _d_ _on't fucking touch me!_ " Grantaire screamed, flinching away from Enjolras and curling himself into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest on the floor. Enjolras retrieved his hand as if he had been burned. 

He looked up at Combeferre with teary eyes, not knowing what to do. His best friend reassured him, gesturing for Enjolras to get away and putting a jacket around Grantaire's shaking shoulders. 

All the Amis were talking to each other through whispers, not wanting to disrupt Grantaire further. They were horrified by what had happened, and discussing possibilities to return home. 

"They said BL is coming", Courfeyrac said. "And something about how BL will think we are them. If these creepy people are afraid of BL, then I guess we should be, too. We need to get out of here". 

"First we need to know where is here", Feuilly objected. "We can't be sure this world has the same structure as ours". 

"Also, they were clearly very bad", Marius said, sending Grantaire a nervous look. The man was still curled on the floor, Combeferre kneeling beside him and saying something unintelligible. "If BL is after them, they are probably not the bad guys in the story. We should just tell them what happened". 

"For that we'd need proof", Feuilly said. "How will we prove that we came here through a wormhole if it's gone? How did that guy even open the wormhole in the first place?" 

"Well, Grantaire can control the different vibrations in the Universe", Musichetta said. "Maybe he just had to vibrate in the same frequency with the wormhole to make it open". 

"We're wasting time", Bossuet cut in angrily. "They took Joly. We need to find a way to go after them". 

"I agree", Musichetta said, biting her lower lip. "God knows what they'll put Joly through if we don’t get to him. We need to find them". 

"But the only one who can open the vortex is Grantaire", Marius said. 

All the Amis looked at Grantaire at the same time, worried. The man was still curled on the floor, and Combeferre looked up at them, shaking his head. Grantaire wasn’t ready to talk yet. 

Enjolras stepped in the conversation, looking stoic. 

"First we'll find out where we are", Enjolras instructed. "Bahorel, Feuilly, Courfeyrac and Bossuet, go through this factory and try to find any information about where we are or this BL Industry. Cosette, Éponine and Musichetta, look for possible escape routes in case of an emergency. The rest of you, find windows and take watch, look out for any sign of hostile movement". 

The Amis stared at Enjolras for a few seconds before nodding and doing as they were told. 

Enjolras walked back to where Grantaire was laying, head resting on Combeferre's leg, who was caressing the man's curls. 

"R", Enjolras called, and Grantaire flinched. The vision broke Enjolras' heart. 

"I don't think now is the best time, Enjolras", Combeferre whispered. "Give him some space". 

Enjolras shut his lips in a thin line, but nodded. "He knew Combeferre was right. 

"Just know that that man... he wasn’t me, R. I would never do that to you. I love you". 

Grantaire let out a sob at this, trying to hide his face against Combeferre's jeans. Enjolras blinked back the new tears pooling on his eyes and walked away. 

"It wasn’t him, R", Combeferre whispered, caressing his curls again. "You know that, don't you?" 

Grantaire nodded, still struggling to catch his breath. 

"But it looked exactly like him", Grantaire sobbed. "His voice, his orders inside my head, his... his touches", he covered his face with both hands. "Everything. He... he took all m-my worst f-fears and m-made them c-come true". 

"But _your_ Enjolras would never do that", Combeferre reassured. "That man, that... that thing", he scorned, "he was merely a doppelganger. He wasn’t the man you love. And all he did was tell you lies. None of what he said was true, R. We all love you. Enjolras loves you. He knew what your weak spot was and he used it against you". 

"I, I..." Grantaire started, swallowing dry. "I need to go to the bathroom. I'm... I'm still... d-dirty..." 

"It's ok", Combeferre reassured. "I'll help you". 

Combeferre got up from the floor and helped Grantaire up, offering support for the man to lean on as they made their way across the hall and looked for a bathroom. It wasn’t hard to find one, and Grantaire asked Combeferre for some privacy for him to clean himself. Combeferre stood outside the bathroom, waiting for the cynic to allow him in or to come out. 

A few minutes had passed when a loud bang echoed outside the building. Combeferre startled at it, walking carefully to a nearby window and checking it out discreetly. Around ten armed men were breaking the backdoor of the abandoned factory, trying to get in. 

"Combeferre", he heard Grantaire call urgently from inside the bathroom. Combeferre barged into it, looking for Grantaire. He was nowhere to be seen. 

"R?" He whispered, looking for the man inside one of the bathroom stalls. 

"Over here", Grantaire called, and suddenly appeared from inside a hole on the floor. It was a secret passage, and the door covering it was covered by tiles to pass unnoticed on the bathroom floor.  "It was open and I fell down in it". 

"Alright, let me help you out of there", Combeferre told him, outstretching a hand to the man, but he froze on the spot when several footsteps and unfamiliar voices echoed on the hall outside the bathroom. He quickly urged Grantaire back in, following the man into the hole and pulling the door closed above them. 

"What's going on?" Grantaire whispered, voice still shaky. 

"BL got here", Combeferre whispered back. "I saw them getting in the building". 

Grantaire bit his lower lip nervously. 

"What will you do?" Grantaire asked. 

"We can't go out right now, or we'll get captured. We need to warn our friends but I don’t know how". 

"Maybe there's some sort of tunnel on this hole", Grantaire said. "It looks like a secret passage. We can cross it and find them without getting caught". 

"That's a good idea", Combeferre nodded. "Can you walk?" 

Grantaire looked embarrassed at this, avoiding Combeferre's gaze. 

"Yeah, I can walk. Let's go". 

They walked blindly across the dark hole, hands outstretched to avoid colliding with any possible walls. Combeferre was running his hand through the wall when he found something that felt like a doorknob. 

"I think I found a door", Combeferre told Grantaire as he tried to kick the door open. After three blows, the lock gave in and the door burst open, revealing a dim room with a lot of monitors. 

The pair entered the room warily, looking out for any possible attackers or traps. Combeferre held his breath when he found four bodies piled on the corner of the room, already beginning to rot and smell. 

It was the Patron-Minette. 

They must have been swallowed by the wormhole too when it opened, and the Enjolras of that world probably had no use to those powerless people. 

"Montparnasse isn't here", Grantaire commented, looking as shocked as Combeferre was. 

"They didn’t take him with them through the wormhole", Combeferre answered, looking around. "But they didn’t kill him, either". 

"Over here", a weak voice called from the end of the room. Combeferre walked towards it, where he found a badly-beaten Montparnasse cuffed inside a small cage. 

"Holy shit", Combeferre muttered. "What happened to you". 

"Just let me out of here", Montparnasse said, voice raspy. 

Combeferre hesitated, frowning. 

"How do I know you won't try to attack us for locking you up?" 

Montparnasse scoffed, leaning his head on one of the cage bars. He swallowed dry before speaking up. 

"Look, I won't attack you, please just let me go. I won't tell anyone, I swear. Tell the blond guy I take the deal. Just don’t let me stuck here anymore". 

Combeferre let out a sigh. 

"It wasn’t us", Combeferre said. "Whatever those people did to you, that wasn’t us. They locked us up too, we're on an alternate universe. They were our doppelgangers". 

Montparnasse eyed him with suspicion. 

"Why would we lock you up on a special cell just to put you on a cage and torture you?" Combeferre insisted. "That doesn’t add up and you know it. That's not how we do things. The people who hurt you weren't us". 

"Combeferre", Grantaire called. 

"I'll let you out of there if you give me your word not to attack me or my friends", Combeferre told Montparnasse. The man was still looking at him with suspicion. "We want to take them as badly as you do". 

"Combeferre", Grantaire called with more urgency. 

Montparnasse was still studying Combeferre, who sighed with frustration and got to his feet, walking away from the cage and looking for Grantaire. 

"R? What is it?" He asked, when he found Grantaire sitting in front of all the monitors. 

Grantaire looked up at him with horror. 

"They're taking the Amis", Grantaire said. "They've already taken Jehan and Bossuet. Our powers are useless against them". 

Combeferre looked at the monitors, only then realizing they were images provided by hidden surveillance cameras. They showed several armed men wearing all white suits, and rubber masks that covered their faces and had the form of a vampire's. As Combeferre watched, the men found Enjolras on the room where the wormhole opened, and he was saying something Combeferre couldn’t understand due to the lack of sound. Then one of the soldiers held up his gun, and pulled the trigger. 

An electric net flew towards Enjolras, involving him and sending electricity through his body. Enjolras fell to the floor, convulsing, and once he lost consciousness the men retrieved the net, injecting him with a red liquid and dragging his body away. 

Combeferre followed the images of the surveillance cameras and saw the man dragging Enjolras towards a van outside. They threw his body inside carelessly, as if it was a sack of potatoes, and went back to the building. They did this until all the Amis – except for Combeferre and Grantaire – were captured, and then they took off on their white vans. The monitors showed only an empty factory now. 

Combeferre looked down at Grantaire, who was looking at him with horror and fear in his eyes. 

"What are we going to do now?" 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this took a little bit longer and it is definitely heavier than the others. I should probably apologize for that but I think it was somewhat necessary to the plot. In any case, sorry if you found this offensive.  
> I hope you liked this, though. I am still unsure wether I should begin a new series or continue the plot on this one. Tell me what your opinion is on the comments!  
> Kudos and comments make me very happy, and constructive criticism is always appreciated. You can always find me on edema--ruh.tumblr.com  
> Oh, a little P.S. No one's asked me about this, but I figured I should mention anyway. The title of the series is from a lyric in The Smashing Pumpkins' "The Beginning is the End is the Beginning". If you listen to this song, you'll find that all the titles of the parts in this series were also taken from this.  
> The Smashing Pumpkins is a 80's band and they also have a song called "The End is the Beginning is the End". The two songs have VERY similar (I would even say identical but I don't understand how music works) chords and lyrics. The only difference I, a person who knows nothing about musical theory, can spot, is that "The End is the Beginning is the End" uses a lot more guitar and it sounds - to me - as if it's sang with a lot more anger, while "The Beginning is the End is the Beginning" is much calmer and I would even dare to say it brings me some kind of peace. In any case, I like to associate the former song with the "villain" Amis, and to associate the latter song with the "superhero" Amis. It's just a silly thing that went through my head when I started writing this.  
> You should probably check the two songs out, though, since they're both pretty amazing. You don't need to do that to understand the story, I just wanted you to know.  
> As always, thank you so very much for reading!


End file.
